Hate You, too
by TinyBlackcurrant
Summary: A usual goodbye from James Potter to Lily Evans was, "Bye, Evans. Love you." A usual goodbye from Lily Evans to James Potter was, "Hate you, too." Would that ever change?


**Well, this story is a way to help me through what I call writer's block. (Let me know if you get the Miranda reference… I couldn't resist). :) I felt like writing a James and Lily piece… just because I did. Enjoy, my lovelies, and please leave a review.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J. K. Rowling._

Lily Evans could often be found in the library. It was a simple fact which a lot of people at Hogwarts knew. James Potter was particularly familiar with this fact. Well, he would have to be, considering the time Lily spent in there and the time he spent asking her out… you'd have thought he'd have learnt her favourite haunts after three years of nearly endless bugging.

Although, considering the response he got, he might as well have gone and bugged the doorknob.

"Prongs, mate, I think you're going to have to give it up," Sirius yawned. The Marauders and Frank Longbottom were spending the first day of their (by some miracle) homework-free Christmas lolling around in their dormitory. "I don't think she's going to cave anytime soon, and do you really want to end up in detention for wandering with pink hair again like after you asked her last time?"

"Seriously, mate, I think he's right," Frank said lazily.

James ignored them. "Na, I think she's just in denial," he smirked.

"In denial of what? Just how much of an arrogant git you are?" Remus smirked, not looking up from the book he was reading and ignoring Peter's attempt to sabotage his chocolate because it was a very feeble attempt and all he had to do was look up before Peter smiled sheepishly and shuffled off.

James scowled and picked up the nearest solid object, which happened to be a never-used journal, and threw it across the room at Remus. It fell short, landing on the floor at the foot of his bed with a quiet thump. Remus clambered to the foot of his bed, pulled out his wand and levitated it neatly back to its rightful place on James's bedside table. "Show-off," James grumbled.

"Whatever," Remus replied lazily. He nibbled the edge of his chocolate, continuing to read.

"You think she's not interested?" James mused.

"No, her behaviour towards you determines her undying love for you," Sirius replied sarcastically. Frank yawned and muttered something about going to find Alice and left the dormitory.

"Funny, Padfoot."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Depends," James shrugged. Sirius mock-glared at him and turned his head indignantly away from his best mate in apparent outrage. "Anyway, I'm going to the library."

Three sets of cynical eyes went to him. James Potter never went to library unless he had a good reason. And his definition of 'good reason' usually meant going there to see if Lily was there so he could bug her again. James smirked at his friends' gazes and casually exited the dorm, strolling through the common room and taking the familiar path to the seventh floor corridor and slipping behind the portrait after hastily telling him the password and coming out near the second floor. It occurred to him that it might have been simpler just to take the stairs in the first place… na.

He was a Marauder, after all, and if he was feeling smug he might have gone as far as to say he knew all of the secret passages in Hogwarts.

And he and the other Marauders were perfectly prone to feeling smug.

He entered the library to instantaneously receive a murderous glare for the batty librarian, Madam Pince. _That woman's bloody mental,_ he thought. She was worse than the previous one, who had retired after suffering a mental breakdown under circumstances mysterious to all…

Well.

Smirking at the thought, James once again scanned the library for any signs of redheaded life. He saw the redheaded life he was looking for almost instantly, and that redheaded life was sitting at a table in the far corner of the library flicking through a Transfiguration book of some sort. The bespectacled sixteen-year-old meandered over in her direction, pretending to look at books he wasn't really seeing, all the time keeping the alluring redhead in sight out of the corner of his hazel eye. His plan was ruined when Alice Prewett wandered in, sitting next to Lily.

James internally cursed. His genius plan which he knew wouldn't have worked anyway was ruined. _Damn you, Prewett,_ he thought sourly.

So now he had to wait until Alice left to get Miss Evans alone.

Oh, great. That meant he had to act like he was doing something so Madam Pince wouldn't kick him out.

_Who studies during the Christmas holidays?_

_Evans does._

Internally groaning, James selected a random book from the shelf and cracked open the spine. _This'll be fun…_

James jerked his head off the pages about ten minutes later, well aware that the book had probably transferred its ink onto his cheek. He hastily glanced in the window. _Thank Merlin…_

He glanced around, shoving the book back in its place on the shelf. _Since when do I care enough to make sure it's the right place? _He shoved the thought aside, concentrating on more pressing matters. Where was Evans?

He huffed out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when he saw Alice bade Lily goodbye, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and leaving the library, avoiding Madam Pince's customary reserved-for-students glare with the air of someone who was well practiced in the matter. Lily was once again alone, her hair falling over her face, hiding the pale green-eyed beauty from his sight. Hoping that she wouldn't impulsively decide to look up, he walked smartly across the library.

He stopped about three feet away from her, amazingly, nerves beginning to affect him. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been truly _nervous…_

_Merlin, go and deal with it, James._

He sat down opposite her. Lily glanced up and rolled her eyes before returning to her work. "Studying during the holidays, really, Evans?" he asked, amused.

"Clearly, Potter. Now, what'd you want?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

He cursed under his breath. "Bye, Evans, love you."

"Bye, Potter, hate you, too."

* * *

One year later…

"_Again,_ James?" Remus asked, both incredulous and sceptical.

"Yep, and this is my last attempt," James yawned.

"That's what you said last time," Peter pointed out lazily.

"Well, I mean it this time."

"That's what you said last time."

"Bah, don't rain on my parade. See you all later at dinner."

"Bye, Prongs!"

"Good luck!"

"You'll need it!"

James rolled his eyes at his friends as he exited the dormitory, taking the all-too familiar path down to the library, just like he had last week… and the week before… and the week before… and ,any weeks previously.

He strategically avoided the gaze of Madam Pince, making his way over to the table Lily always used. He knew the answer he would get, even if he didn't like it, but he wasn't a lack for trying anyway, so he abandoned all strategic pretences and just shoved his hands in his pockets, twiddling his wand between his fingers in case of emergencies and loped gracefully over.

As usual, Lily glanced up and rolled her eyes, but James knew those eyes well enough to notice she was deep in thought as she looked at his. Feeling more hopeful than before, James still avoided her gaze but felt slightly more confident that his cause may get some sympathy.

"Hi, Evans," he greeted lightly, hands still in his pockets.

"See you later, Potter," she replied, avoiding his eyes but smiling. He sighed. He tried. _Well, it was more civil than usual…_

"Bye, Evans. Love you." he continued, using his usual dismissal, but before he could turn away, her goodbye made his heart swell to twice its normal size.

"Love you, too."


End file.
